


sincerest form

by setosdarkness



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, not your usual mermaid AU... i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a siren, a creature of the sea. You have blue hair, blue eyes and a blue tail. You were promised normalcy when you were young. You are not normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sincerest form

**•**  

You are a siren, a creature of the sea.

You have blue hair, blue eyes and a blue tail.

You were promised normalcy when you were young.

You are not normal.

**•  
 **•**  
 **•****

You met him on the shores of a town called Iwatobi.

You were reckless and swam too near the sparks of humanity's alluring lights that are brighter than the moonlight.

You were too visible to the other's eyes that night.

You were too enchanted by the other's eyes to swim away and hide your shameful appearance.

 **•**  

You snuck out of your coral home on the next full moon.

You found him sitting on the white sand.

You discovered that he was waiting for you to show yourself again, but he didn't have any other humans or nets with him.

You realized that he wasn't normal.

 **•**  

You spent more and more of your time swimming to Iwatobi.

You didn't even wait for nights when the moon's brightness was too bright to disguise your form.

You spoke with him with words that you weren't sure if he understood completely.

You realized that you were falling in love with a human.

**•**

You started to learn more and more about him and his life in his human town.

You started to forget about the concept of time when you were with him.

You started to see the tips of his hair turn grey.

You started to realize that he was falling in love with you.

**•**

You were forbidden to come ashore by your fellow sirens that looked at you with a mixture of disgust and wonder.

You have always been obedient to your rules, to your family, to your kind, but you didn't want to suddenly disappear from his life without even saying goodbye.

You snuck out for the last time and went to meet him on the shores of Iwatobi.

You found him on the sand with grey hair, grey eyes and grey legs.

**•** **•** **•**

You are a siren, a creature of the sea.

You used to be normal, with grotesque, nearly-transparent features of wiry hair, hellfire eyes and fishscale tail.

You are in love with a human named Nanase Haruka.

You now have his blue hair and blue eyes and your tail is now blue with his blood all because he's in love with you.

**• END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in probably ten minutes??? I was gonna write the next part for my other RinHaru fic – Glass Heart – but this idea suddenly latched onto me and wouldn't let go T__T this is also probably the first time I wrote in second-person POV orz This is certainly not your usual mermaid AU - Rin is the mermaid here and the mermaid/sirens in this AU have grotesque features that then start to absorb their features from the human they have ensnared. 
> 
> Title is from "imitation is the **sincerest form** of flattery".
> 
> Thoughts and feedback are always welcome! ;)


End file.
